


Don't Fix It

by MaidenM



Series: If it's Not Broken, Don't Fix It [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Jack is kinkier than Gabe fite me, M/M, Phone Sex, new relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenM/pseuds/MaidenM
Summary: Bonus chapters for Not Broken that don't fit with the pacing or timeline of the main fic.





	Don't Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeey, phone sex is weird to write! I had fun though.
> 
> This takes place right after chapter 14 of Not Broken ends but if you haven't read that you don't really have to! All you need to know is that Jack and Gabe have just agreed to entering a physical, non-romantic relationship.

**Previously**

 

'Sooo... what are you wearing?'

 

The reply that came left him feeling warm and breathless.

 

_'just my glasses'_

 

Another buzz.

  
_'wanna see?'_

 

_***_

 

 _Oh, if that is not an invitation then I don't know what is,_ Gabriel though as he idly slid his hand down to stroke himself through his underwear. An idea struck him and he fondled himself to hardness and snapped a quick picture of his clothed erection and sent it to Jack.

'is this answer enough?' he wrote.

It took a while to get a reply, each second making him eager as well as carving a deep pit in his stomach. The thought that he had gone too far crossed his mind, but he stomped at it until it slithered away in shame. Once his phone buzzed again he found himself gasping at the sight of the picture Jack had sent.

In the picture, Jack was sitting on the edge of a bed – probably his own, _hopefully_ his own – leaning slightly on one arm, the other holding up his phone in front of him. A mirror selfie. His legs were slightly spread, displaying himself for Gabriel to see his erect member leaning against his thigh. The phone covered most of his face, much to Gabriel's dismay, but on the other hand it left his whole body exposed. He was thinner than he had been when they were young, but still toned and well shaped. Scars littered his skin, making Gabriel want to explore Jack fully and find each and every one of them.

Gabriel was at a loss for what to say. "Beautiful" came to mind, as did "handsome". For some reason both words refused to be typed out as his fingers hovered over the screen. A very eloquent "that's hot" eventually got sent.

A smiley face was his reply, followed closely by _'now let me see you properly'_.

Licking his lips, Gabriel slid off his underwear and tried to think about how to take his picture. Dickpics was an artform he had very little practice in. He settled for taking himself in hand and tried to at least get a decent angle. The picture was sent without comment.

_'wow'_ Jack replied after a while, making Gabriel chuckle. Another message popped up.

_'you gotta let me suck that'_

For a moment, the world stood still. Gabriel's mind ran away from him, carrying images of Jack's face between his thighs, lips wet with spit and cum and a blissed out look on his face. Another buzz snapped him back to the present.

_'if you want to of course'_

_If I want..!_ Gabriel laughed to himself before replying.

'listen. you may absolutely suck my cock'

He clicked send, thought for a moment and typed out an addendum.

'in fact, I encourage it'

Gabriel laid back, bringing one hand down to idly stroke at himself. He could type with one hand if he needed to. The previous images came back, teasing and titillating. In his mind Jack lapped at his head, gentle and firm strokes of his tongue exploring the shape eagerly. Fantasy Jack kept his eyes on him, searching his face for any reactions, any clues to what he liked. Renewing his grip around his cock, Gabriel imagined that delightful smirk shining up at him before Jack took him into his mouth, a muffled yet needy moan vibrating around him and _—_

The phone buzzed again, making Gabriel's eyes snap open. He wasn't even sure when he had closed them.

_'can I call you?'_

His mouth went dry. This was going places he very much wanted to visit. With a slightly shaky finger he tapped Jack's name, then the button to make the call. There was barely half a tone made before Jack answered.

_"Fuck, I hope you're doing what I'm doing..!"_ Jack's slightly breathless voice said. Gabriel gave himself a squeeze when he felt himself twitch at the sound.

"Sounds like it," he groaned. "I thought about you blowing me, about how you'd look between my legs..." Might as well go all out right away.

_"Fuck... I want that. I want to suck you, to ride you, to fuck you,"_ Jack breathed on his end. Some shuffling could be heard before he spoke up again. _"Do you want that too? Stuff your cock into me and make me writhe?"_

"Definitely." Gabriel grinned to himself. "I want to explore you. I want to know every point of your body better than you know it yourself. I want to find out where you like being licked and bitten and sucked..." Judging by the moan from Jack, the feeling was mutual.

_"Tell me more... about your fantasy about me. What did I do to you?"_ Jack asked, breath heavy and eager. Gabriel adjusted his position to be more comfortable before he spoke up.

"You were licking me at first, exploring me with your tongue. Then you started to suck me and you fucking _loved it._ You do love it, don't you? Having your mouth full of dick?"

_"I do, I fucking do,"_ Jack moaned.

"God, Jackie," Gabriel breathed, the nickname slipping out as if he had used it for ages. "You took it so deep too, like you were starving for it. How long has it been since you had a good cock in you?"

_"Too long!"_ Jack seemed to be getting closer.

"Don't worry, you'll get your fill soon. I'll fuck you anyway you want, until you can't walk or talk. I'll take good care of you."

_"Gabe?"_

"Yeah?"

_"I'm gonna come soon,"_ Jack moaned, almost whined. _"Can I... can I see you jerk off?"_

Gabriel looked down on himself. He was leaking and ruddy, eager for any touch. The thought of Jack watching him while he jerked off sent flares throughout his gut.

"Yeah," he said." Sure." He switched to video mode and made sure the outward-facing camera was on. He was pretty sure he was doing the neck-thing from the phone's perspective and he didn't think that would be much of a turn-on. "You getting this?" he asked as he gave himself a couple of slow strokes.

_"Yeah, fuck... Gabe..."_ Jack's breathless words went straight to Gabriel's libido.

"Good, take a good look. Imagine what this will feel like inside you, Jackie." Gabriel stroked himself faster as he spoke. "Bet you're tight. Can't wait to be inside you, feel you clenching around me, spill my cum in you..." he drawled, letting Jack's labored breathing urge him on. "Or maybe you want to be the one to cum in me? Pound me hard and fast until you topple over the edge? I'm good with either, Jackie. So very good..."

On his end, Jack made a choked sound. Gabriel tried to remember how to breathe as he stroked himself, imagining what Jack's face must look like at that moment.

_"Gabe!"_ Jack moaned desperately. There was a distinct finality to the sound that pushed Gabriel past the point of no return. He came in his hand, struggling to keep his senses enough to keep the phone steady for Jack. He wanted him to see this.

For a while, all he could hear was Jack's heavy breathing through the phone. In the wake of his orgasm he gave himself a few lazy strokes, his cum dripping past his fingers and pooling on his stomach. It was a mess, but he had a feeling Jack liked it.

_"Fuck... I'd offer to lick you clean if you were here,"_ Jack mumbled, making Gabriel's brain cease all function for a few moments.

"Jesus, Jack," he laughed, voice tired and satisfied. "God, I look forward to finding out just how depraved you are."

_"I'll drag you down with me if you want."_

"I might just let you." Gabriel shuffled, moving towards his nightstand to grab some tissues. "You okay?" he asked as he put the phone down and started to wipe himself off.

_"Yeah. I'm very okay."_ He could almost hear Jack's smile. _"Thank you, Gabe. I... I feel like I've been saying that a lot lately but..."_

"I know, and I'm happy to help you." He threw the soiled tissue in the bin next to his bed. "Even more so if it gets me laid," he laughed as he laid back down to get more comfortable. A yawn made its way past his lips as his body relaxed into the mattress.

_"Sounds like you need your beauty rest,"_ Jack chuckled.

"You know it, gotta keep you interested," Gabriel mumbled, eyes drifting shut even as he tried to stay alert.

_"Well, I'm gonna let you sleep then. I'm... looking forward to next time."_

"Me too..."

_"Sleep well, Gabe."_

The click as the call ended was all he heard before he fell asleep.


End file.
